Liam Payne One Shot
by HoranyForLarry
Summary: Don't hate! : This is for the fans and just for fun! We aren't sick people! : EXPLICIT RATED PG-13 It's prom night and Lexi, the most popular girl in school, shows up with Liam as her date. Will he ditch her for you?


WARNING!

PG 13:)

Liam Payne One Shot

You're at your high school prom and you don't have a date. All the popular girls brought their hot boyfriends as dates. Liam Payne came with Lexi, the most popular girl, you just watch him dance with her and clearly get jealous. Almost everyone is dancing except you. Meanwhile your other friend doesn't want you to get bored so she pulls you over to the dance floor and you begin dancing sexily. But soon your friend goes back to dancing with her boyfriend. Your dancing alone in the middle of a crowd. You start grinding to the beat and just feel a lot of energy trying to forget everything else. Your enjoying the song. Liam, who's dancing with his date, looks at you and bites his lip…yeah…the way your shaking your hips and thighs. Liam likes it, he's staring at you and hardly looks at his date now. He tells his date "sorry I'll be back." as he walks toward you. Liam comes up from behind you and grabs your fist and stops you from dancing. He grins and whispers in your ear " school nurses office in 5 minutes." you smile at him and nod. He walks away toward the nurses office , the school is empty except for everyone is in the gym for prom. It's quiet. 5 minutes later your walking down the empty hallway to the nurses office. You open the door and see Liam sitting on the bed. At the prom his date was looking for him but she didn't really care because she didn't really like him she just wanted a celebrity for a date. So as you enter the office Liam hops off the bed and walks toward you saying " wanna grind like that for me?" grinning. Then he grabs your waist and kisses you on the lips. You can feel his tongue doing its business in your mouth and you like it. Now his cold hands touch your skin. He rubs his hands up and down your back. He's playing around there trying to find the zip of your dress. You feel ticklish at the back and you take his hand while still kissing him and lead it to the side of your dress where your zipper is. He stops kissing and turns to the side and unzips your dress down to your waist. He examines your body from head to toe slowly. The dress is half off and he pulls it down the whole way. Wow seeing your skin so bare and close to him. He leans in the side and kisses your waist. Now he's moving down a little. And he feels the underwear on his lips. He bites the end of it and pulls it off. Now one side of your underwear is low. He then comes back up and kisses you on the lips. You quickly reach down to his jeans, unbutton and unzip them slowly. Now you feel his dick springing straight in his boxers…he's so turned on. You quickly go down and pull down his jeans in a rush. Wow, you feel the excitement. Only one more thing to take off and.. omg.. you pull down his boxers right away. Now his dick is almost in front of your face, standing straight up. You touch it a little with your index finger and you run your finger on the hard surface of his dick. It feels good. He feels a ticklish feeling now, he's caught up in the moment, he's getting horny. He pulls you back up and starts kissing you passionately, on the lips and neck, even on the shoulder. You're to busy kissing him, you don't even notice his hand going down to touch you vag. Suddenly, you feel a finger on your vag area. He's touching it so softly…it's ticklish. You want him to press harder, so you grab his hand and push it hard against your vag. Ahh it feels good. The pressure against your vag turns you on. He presses harder now, to turn you on even more. Then, he pushes his finger in you, omg...It's so cold and skinny. He turns his finger around and omg it feels so good! As he fingers you harder, you moan louder. He smiles at how much you enjoy this. He loves making you enjoy this. Now, Liam slowly takes his finger out of you, it's so wet, and he slides it up your arm. You feel his dick getting harder as he rubs his finger on your arm. He looks at your boobs, he's so turned on. He lowers a little so he can taste your boobs on his tongue. He starts licking, he likes it. He keeps licking and then his hands come up and he starts pressing on them, he loves it. It's turning you on so much. Soon, you just can't take it anymore, you start to hold his dick…tighter and tighter.. It's in your hands and Liam loves it. You press your hands harder and he loves it. He lets out a moan, you get turned on by the sound of his voice. You give him more. You start to rub his dick, harder and faster. The harder you go, the louder he moans. His dick is so hard! He wants you to feel as horny as he is so he sticks his hands in between your legs and starts rubbing your vag. You're both moaning as you press on each other harder and harder. You then let go of his dick and start kissing his chest. You run your lips down his sexy abs. You finally reach his lower torso and you slowly kiss lower..and lower. You then reach his dick. You waste no time at all and you shove his entire dick in your mouth. You start blowing hard. He moans loud, you look up to see his face. He rolls his eyes back and is biting his lip. You stop for a second, just to say "you like that Payne?" his eyes are closed and he just nods. You love making him horny. As you're about to continue blowing Liam, you stop. After the long time with no lips on his dick, he looks at you and says "what's wrong?" you look up at him with a worried look and say "THE DANCE!"…Liam looks at the clock, the dance ended 5 minutes ago! "oh shit.." Liam says. You quickly put on your clothes and zip up your dress. Liam puts his boxers, pants, and shirt back on. After you're all dressed, you're about to open the door when Liam grabs your arm, and kisses you hard on the lips. Then he whispers in your ear and says "That was great.." in a sexy tone of his. You smile and turn back towards the door. You reach the handle and open it slowly to make sure the hallway was still vacant. You look around and are relieved to see no one in the halls…you open the door fully and take a step out in the hall. You both make your way back to the Gym and are happy to see your friends still in there. You run up to them and they say "where have you been?" you stutter and say "Uhm.." suddenly Liam comes behind you and says "Uh I was sick.. she was helping me" you say "Uhm yeah, that's what I was doing" your friends look at you confused but they don't ask any more questions. "Okay well let's go" your friend says. You turn to Liam and say, "well, bye" he hugs you and hands you a piece of paper with his number on it that says "call me, maybe? " You look at him, smile and nod. You, your friends and Liam walk out of the school together and enter your cars and go home, smiling at the thought of what just happened.

Hope you liked it! :)

Don't judge, this is for the fans just for fun, we aren't sick people! :)

Created by SwagLikeNiall69, SwagLikeHazza, and LotsOfNandos on Twitter :) Follow :)


End file.
